ForeDrawn Is ForeArmed
by penpreston
Summary: One-shot set pre-game. Quistis is teaching Squall the basics of Drawing magic from monsters in Balambs Training Center. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.


_Authors Note & Disclaimer: This is an idea that I thought of while reading some of the Final Fantasy VIII fics which try to describe junctioning, magic and drawing. I find that most of them tend to use it only as mechanic during fights scenes and it got me thinking about how I could change the basic mechanics into a proper prose. This is a one-shot set before the game itself whilst Squall is still training. I do not own any aspect of FF8. I hope you enjoy!_

Fore-Drawn Is Fore-Armed

'I hope you were paying attention Squall because you're about to face live monsters and even though I'm here to support you this is your show,' said Quistis Trepewith a slight smile on her face. She was watching her favourite student out of the corner of her eye as they rode the elevator from the second floor, where they had just left the classroom, down to the ground floor where they would then make their way to Balamb Gardens Training Centre.

'Whatever,' was the reply the instructor received from the ever unsocial Squall Leonheart, trainee Gunblade specialist. Quistis covered her mouth as she chuckled slightly at his response.

'And I hope you have remembered to junction your designated GF as well' This at least gained a more animated reaction as Squall rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Yes.' A few minutes ago Squall had juctioned his first Guardian Force, colloquially known to SeeD and student alike as a GF. Garden had a select few of these incredibly powerful magical beings stored on specially made magic-sensitive data disks originally designed by the infamous Esthar scientist Odine. Junctioning was the process of allowing the Guardian Force access to the mind so that they could share their power with humans. This allowed humans to use magic which was normally only usable by a Sorceress, not only that but being junctioned to a GF could also lend the host superhuman strength, speed and stamina.

Squall could feel the numbing sensation in his mind caused by his first Guardian, known as Quezacotl a bird type creature who could summon thunderstorms and great cracks of lightning to attack its foes. The initial contact with it had almost overwhelmed Squall as the energetic spirit searched this fresh mind before settling into an unknown part of his brain. Now Squall had to face a barely audible crackling in his ears and the tang of ozone on his tongue. His hand moved to rest on the grip of his Revolver gunblade which sat in its holster on his hip and although he wasn't supposed to use it during the training he was about to partake in, the familiar weight of his chosen weapon was a comfort to him. The rest of the journey to the Training Centre was spent in silence but just before they reached the entrance proper Quistis stopped Squall.

'Now what I'm about to say may sound like a load of crap but every monster and even humans have what can best be describe as an aura, waves of energy which normally we can't detect however when we are junctioned the GF allows use to feel these energy waves which gives us a huge tactical advantage. By using the power of the GF we can utilise this energy and form it into magic. That process is known as Drawing, now drawing can then be subdivided into two more categories known as Stock drawing and Cast drawing. Today we are going to focus on Cast drawing. Understand so far?'

Squall stood with his hand still resting on his gunblade while looking down at his instructor with an incredibly bored expression on his face.

'Right. I'll take that as a yes then!' Quistis rocked slightly on the heels of her feet suddenly feeling awkward with her student. If Squall felt the same awkwardness it didn't show. 'Anyway to Cast draw you need to focus on leeching the energy from the target before sending it back to them in the refined form of a spell. Now I wouldn't worry to much your GF will take care of the hard work you just need to point him in the right direction. When we get in there I will show you initially then you can have a go. Ready?'

'Can we just get on with it?' Squall asked in a monotone.

'Um, yes, okay then follow me.' Quistis lead the way forward through the thick metal doors that kept the monsters in the Training Centre enclosure swiping her ID card passed the security reader. As the doors opened both of them assumed alert positions every ready for an ambush by one of the smarter monsters. Quistis lead the way will Squall covered the rear guard carefully stepping into the tropical environment. Not to far from the entrance Quistis once again stopped Squall this time with a silently raised fist indicating to stop. She pointed into the overgrowth to their right at a Grat pushing its way through the dense foliage.

'Okay,' she whispered quietly. 'Watch this.'

Quistis made her way towards the strange creature trying not to make to much noise which might alert it to her presence, unfortunately she tripped on a rock which she hadn't seen crashing to the ground. Quistis heard a loud screech seconds before she felt a mass of part plant, part animal bundle into her, driving her back out onto the main path where Squall was still standing. The Grat righted itself quickly after its impromptu tackle and started to attack Quistis in earnest wrapping its smaller prehensile tentacles around her body, holding her in place while it started to beat her with its larger ones.

'Squall quickly just like I told you!' Quistis shouted while covering her face with her arms. Squall leapt into action drawing on his training to find the focus he needed to use the monsters own energies against it. He could feel Quezacotl stirring in his mind guiding his movements to the point of control. Squall could feel the energy emitting from the Grat now as his GF allowed its power to flow through him. He could feel a particular energy from the monster that made his arms feel lethargic and his eyelids heavy and he focused on drawing from that source subconsciously asking Quezacotl to refine the energy into a much more potent spell. He was overwhelmed by the sudden onset of exhaustion before the spell was final sent out at its target lifting the lethargy from his muscles. The Grat turned towards him as it realised what had been done to it, its movements slow and lumbering dragging its tentacles behind it as they unwound from Quistis' frame.

Eventually it stopped in front of Squall before falling forward, the only indication that it was alive was the steady rise and fall of is conical body.

'Well done Squall you sent it to sleep,' Quistis said as she pulled herself off he floor. 'And of course different monsters have unique energies which will result in different spell types…and thanks by the way for…you know saving me.'

'I might not be here next time,' he said as he began to walk away.

'Yeah okay, class dismissed.'


End file.
